


in peril

by SkyRose



Series: Femslash Ficlets [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Maria Hill, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Damsels in Distress, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Flirting, Sarcasm, but sarcastically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Natasha is never really in trouble as long as Maria is there to save her.





	in peril

**Author's Note:**

> For femslashficlets prompt "adore" and for 15kisses prompt "impending".

Natasha was handcuffed to an exposed pipe in the basement of a Ukranian gangster. She suspected her right foot was broken, as she could not rest any of her weight on it.

The plan hadn’t exactly played out as intended. Still, she had gathered plenty of evidence. Fury would be pissed, but still able to bring these thugs in for questioning.

There were six men, all burly and broad, currently in the dark room. They weren’t all Ukranian. Natasha could recognize the dialects and accents of other Slavic countries. They were trying to decide what to do with the elusive Black Widow. Each minute that passed with their inaction was a victory for her. 

“Romanoff?” a voice came through Natasha’s earpiece. 

Natasha grinned at the sound, letting out a light laugh. The men looked at her, suspicion plain on their hardened faces.

“What is so funny?” one of them asked.

“Gentlemen, it has been a pleasure,” Natasha began. Her excitement grew at the impending chaos the men were about to face. “But I am afraid this is where we say goodbye.”

Another glared at her. “ _ Сука _ , stop with the nonsense.”

“Don’t worry,” Natasha assured. “Agent Hill is much nicer than I am.”

With that, the door exploded open and a horde of SHIELD agents filed in. The men were taken down easily, all surprised and unarmed. Maria came in once the men were all being escorted out. She stood in front of Natasha, who was still handcuffed.

“I don’t like having to save your ass,” Maria stated, taking out a small laser to cut through the metal. “Let’s not make it a habit.”

Natasha was reminded of the dozen or so times she’s saved Maria or one of her underlings. Still, stuck in rural Ukraine with a bad foot was a worse fuck-up than any of hers.

Once the handcuffs clattered to the floor, Natasha sighed. “I  _ adore _ you, Maria Hill.” She planted a dramatic kiss onto Maria’s cheek.

Maria gave Natasha an unimpressed stare. 

Natasha stared back.

Maria rolled her eyes. “Fine, I won’t mention anything to Director Fury.”

Natasha pretended to swoon, clasping her hands to her chest. “My hero!”

Maria scooped up Natasha into her arms, carefully supporting her injured leg. “You owe me, Romanoff.”

“I’ll pay you back on the ride home,” Natasha whispered into Maria’s hair. She noticed a faint blush appear on Maria’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
